


love is the sweetest thing

by ffc1cb



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Im not a writer at ALL, M/M, Multi, and wanted to do something with it, but i've had this little scene in mind for a while, i love this ship and crave more content and well you know what they say, if you want more you gotta make more yourself, its not my first language so apologies for any mistakes, they just talk and cuddle and go to sleep, this is actually my first time writing something in english!, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffc1cb/pseuds/ffc1cb
Summary: Some time later, Tina climbed on the bed next to them and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She looked down, amused, to where Newt was lazily stroking Percival's hair."Counting the old man's gray hairs?""For your information," Percival said, voice muffled from where his face was pressed into Newt's side, "the only reason there are so many of those is because two certain wizards—"Tina clicked her tongue and ruffled his hair affectionately."Oh, hush. You're supposed to be asleep."





	love is the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> based on [something i tweeted](https://twitter.com/ohwormzo/status/1108042361119092736) a little while ago - come say hi if you want to! 
> 
> title is an Al Bowlly's song of the same name

Newt smiled when he felt the bed dip next to him. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Long day?" 

"Far too long even by my own standards," said Percival tiredly, but didn't go into more detail - he didn't have to. Newt, with a brother and both lovers ranking high on the government ladder, knew all too well how exhausting auror work can be. 

Percival yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. "What're you writing?" 

"Oh, ah- just notes for the second edition of the book. Would you like me to read some to you?" 

"Mm," Percival, already half asleep, wrapped his arm around Newt when he scooted closer. "Yeah. Love your voice." 

Newt chuckled and straightened the papers he was holding, and began reading quietly. 

  


Some time later, Tina climbed on the bed next to them and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She looked down, amused, to where Newt was lazily stroking Percival's hair. 

"Counting the old man's gray hairs?" 

"For your information," Percival said, voice muffled from where his face was pressed to Newt's side, "the only reason there are so many of those is because two certain wizards—" 

Tina clicked her tongue and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Oh, hush. You're supposed to be asleep." 

Percival sighed. 

It was always like that with the three of them, Newt thought. True to his, as other people call it, natural tendency to bring chaos wherever he goes, he always manages to get in trouble, and Tina, ever so determinied to help, ends up dragged along. Every time it happens Percival is thoroughly annoyed, lecturing them about how "being an auror is a big responsibility, Tina, you can't just do that" and "this is against at least seven laws, Newt, for Mercy Lewis' sake" but despite that, somehow finds himself following them to the smugglers' warehouse or a shady pub, or whatever it is this time because they all know that no matter what he says, he worries about his lovers and their safety. If you can't beat them, join them, as the old saying goes, or something like that. 

Newt knows Madam President teases Percival about it sometimes, confident in him to handle the "case" with professionalism (as his boss), but endlessly amused by his situation (as his old friend). "Your beloved are a terrible influence on you, Director Graves", Picquery told him once with a smirk. 

Percival doesn't seem to find it as amusing as she does, however, and is always terribly grumpy after each of Newt's "resque missions", but it only takes a happy and pleased smile from the both of them for him to soften and sigh, defeated. He loves them too much to stay angry for long, Newt thinks, and smiles warmly. 

  


"What're you smiling about?" Tina asks, getting more comfortable on the bed and pulling the covers around them all. 

"Nothing much," Newt says and stretches above Percival to put his papers and quill on the bedside table. He lays back and sighs, content from feeling his lovers' warmth on each side. "Just thinking about, well. How much I love you both." 

He feels Tina's smile when she kisses his shoulder, and Percival's arms tightening around him, and closes his eyes. 

He drifts off to sleep feeling like the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
